codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Prime Minister Fujiwara
Prime Minister Fujiwara (藤原 総理, Fujiwara Souri) is the current leader of Eden, and is Nenene's adopted father and Toki's father. He is also the mastermind behind the events that occured on December 32nd. Fujiwara is also able to control Pandora's box, but only to a certain degree. By the end of the manga, he is the main antagonist. Appearance Fujiwara is a middle-aged man. Unlike his two children, he has light brown hair and gray eyes. His son Toki and daughter Nenene resemble him in the face. He often wears a business suit when he is seen. Personality Outwardly the Prime Minister seems to be a passionate and caring man. However beneath the surface he is manipulative and cruel, wantonly playing with the lives of other for his own purposes. These feelings are extended even towards his children, as he is more than willing to put them in danger. He seems to have nihilist leanings, considering all the efforts of human beings to be pointless. He is obbsessed with the nulificiation within Pandora's Box, his only real desire seeming to be to use it to destroy the world completely. Background While the Prime Minister is a normal human, he is over 100 years old. He was alive during the founding of Eden, and was closely involved with the events that occured on December 32nd. His goal was the nulification that occured on that day. When Sakura sealed that nulficiation within Pandora's Box, it appears that he made it his goal to unleash that nulification. To further his plans, the Prime Minister took Ogami's orginal arm into himself, allowing him to extend his own life indefinetly. As the leader of Eden the Prime Minister has organized a great number of experiments with power users. The most notable of these experiments is the "creation" of Toki's sister Nenene's power. Seeing the enormous strength of his son's magnetism, he switched the eyes of Toki and Nenene, allowing Nenene to get half of Toki's monsterous power. The rest was sealed within Pandora's box. The Prime Minister also appears to have some connection to Kagerou. History Before the start of the series he had a discussion with Heike about Nenene and her power. Later he is seen rolling in a car with a bodyguard. He is then seen in a manhole unconscious with Toki. After that he is seen at Kibou High as a hostage to Hitomi. Sakura Interferes and runs with him over her shoulder. They are promptly recaptured by Hitomi. There the prime minister is shown to be tied up while Hitomi explains his plan and reasons for doing so. After Hitomi is defeated he is shown to have been he was shown in a limo talking to Heike. He is also seen again on tv. He was seen talking with "The One Being Sought" before he blew a hole in the diet building. He also appeared at Heisei Gakuen when Toki refused the joker power. He told Toki that he would use the Pandora's Box to increase Nenene's power. After Toki takes the box and uses his original power to blow hole in the door, he and Saechika walk and talk with each other. After the incident between Oogami's group, the Code:Names and the Angels, the Prime Minister sent Kagerou to murder Saechika, to keep the former Code: Name from revealing any of his plans. After the deaths of most of the Angels, Lunch-Box manages to track the Prime Minister down. Pretending to give Pandora's Box to Lunch-Box, he has Kagerou surprise the leader of the angels and severely wound him with his flames. Using the wounded Rare Kind's blood, the Prime Minister opens the box partially, releasing some of the nullificiation energy within. Anime He is seen briefly in the first episode. In episode five, a man reports to him that the special abilities children were secured. When the man leaves, he bemoans that it was a terrible idea to let Tabata manage the research on special abilities, and states that he cannot understand people who go to such lengths for their children. At that moment, Yukihina enters his room, and Fujiwara asks if Hitomi was also interested in the children. Powers and Abilities Ogami's left arm While Fujiwara is a regular human, he has gained certain abilities by adapting the hybrid Ogami's arm into himself. The arm is destroyed in chapter 227 and he loses all the powers it granted him, along with him being burned alive. The powers he demonstrated that he possessed were: Possible invulnerability: He possibly has some level of invulnerability, as he stated that Hitomi would not have been able to kill him. Advanced Control of Force of Life: He has had the ability to control his life force which is how he hasn't changed in one hundred years, but is not perfectly clear if this is natural or from adapting Ogami's arm. Partial manipulation of Pandora's Box: After he released the nullification energy trapped within the box, he demonstrated limited control of the energy, though he stated can't fully control it. Flames of Purgatory In chapter 222 he reveals that by possessing Ogami's arm, one of the only two people to control all seven flames, he has at least partial control of all seven flames. But in chapter 227 he loses control of them once Ogami's regains the seventh flame. Relationships Toki Fujiwara While Toki is the Prime Minister's son, he seems to consider him as little more than a tool. He has shown himself to be more than willing to cause his son all sorts of torments, manipulating him through love of his sister. Nenene Fujiwara Nenene is not the Prime Minister's real daughter, and while he often feigns affection for her, he considers her little more than an experiment in special powers. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters